


Cover for "All Things Shining" by Askance and standbyme

by RunawayMarbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles





	Cover for "All Things Shining" by Askance and standbyme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askance/gifts), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Things Shining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/755094) by [Askance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askance/pseuds/Askance), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



 


End file.
